Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) proposes to develop an inhaler training system for respiratory educators with the goal of improving patients' use of dry powder inhalers (DPIs) and pressurized metered dose inhalers (pMDIs) appropriately. Studies have repeatedly observed that a significant proportion of inhaler users are not using their inhalers correctly. Inhalers deliver medication directly to the lungs and are widely used to treat asthma and COPD. When correctly administered, inhaled medications are highly effective in reducing morbidity and mortality. Correct inhalation technique is critical for he successful use of pMDIs and DPIs. Yet proper inhaler technique is difficult for patients to maintain and compliance has been shown to deteriorate with time. Improper technique results in suboptimal medication delivery and has significant consequences, including increasing emergency room visits and lower quality of life scores. Frequent re-assessment and retraining has been recommended and it has been shown that training needs to be regularly repeated and reinforced.